


Let's Start A Riot

by Psyga315



Category: RWBY, The Boondocks
Genre: Brief spoilers, Drabble, Episode: v06e03 The Lost Fable, Gen, Panic, V6E3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 08:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16594865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Oscar decides to tell the people of Atlas the truth.





	Let's Start A Riot

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Making White People Riot Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432050) by The Boondocks. 



“Excuse me, may I have your attention please?” Oscar was in the Schnee garden as he looked at the Atlasians. They scoffed at him. “The Gods were Faunus, Leonardo Lionheart worked with the devil, and Atlas is lying about the Fall of Beacon. Thank you for your time.” He spoke. A moment later…

“EVERYTHING WE KNOW IS A LIE!” The Atlasians began to beat each other up…

* * *

That’s when Oscar woke up.

“Mmmhmm. You’re having that dream where you made the Atlasians riot, weren’t you?” Ozpin asked.

“But I was telling the truth!” Oscar groaned and facepalmed.

Ozpin’s an idiot.


End file.
